A Love of Pranks
by Polar the Evil
Summary: Fred and George hire help in their shop, the two girls they hired are beautiful and are the same age as them... and also twins. What start out as employees quickly turn into more.
1. The Demonsration

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that have been in the Harry Potter books  
  
Kasey and Kelly belong to me basically  
  
I started this out from an inside joke between a friend and I, hope you enjoy it!  
  
And I love comments

------------------------------

Chap. 1- The Demonstration

Fred shuffled the papers on the desk. "How many applications have we got Bro?" He asked dully to George sitting next to him. "About sixty. I think we should go through them and pick out ten people to meet with. Here," George handed 30 application sheets. "We'll each go through half." Fred and George went through sheets one at a time picking out the ones that seem to have good amounts of experience. Fred grinned while George was dozing off reading one. "George look at this." Fred handed George the paper, and George grinned along with him. "Kasey and Kelly huh? They are our age... and they have already managed a hotel in France before? Wow... and they are only 19 like us. And it says they are twins." Fred and George grinned at the thought. Fred said to his brother, "We definitely need to meet with them bro." "Right you are Fred, right you are."

---------------

Fred and George had put an ad in the Daily Prophet, saying they were going to hire someone to help them manage their store (Weaslys' Wizarding Wheezes) so they could have more time to make products for their shop. Over two weeks had passed and Fred and George had met with all the people who they had deemed good enough to work for them, except Kasey and Kelly. They were meeting with them today in their shop at 2:30 for an interview. Fred and George were eating at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley when two very pretty girls passed who looked Fred and George's age. One had shoulder length, wavy mild dark brown hair and chestnut highlights, and the other had straight, long, and very dark brown hair, almost black. George poked Fred. "Owe, what?" "Hey Fred do you think that is them?" George nodded his head in the direction of the two girls as they passed laughing. Fred frowned slightly. "Nah doubt it bro. They are too pretty to be in business managing." George frowned as he watched the girls walk into Flourish and Blotts. "Yah I guess your right."

Fred and George headed back to their shop at 2:20 for the meeting after they finished their ice cream. At 2:28 the two girls they saw earlier came into the shop walked in. They leaned on the counter, which Fred and George were standing behind talking. Fred acted casual, "May we interested you ladies in something from the shop?" George rolled his eyes. The one with the very long dark hair spoke. "Actually no. We're here for the interview. I'm Kasey and this is Kelly." George leaned on the counter staring at Kasey. "Really?" George asked her in an almost awed voice. Kasey giggled; Fred and Kelly rolled their eyes. Kelly frowned. "No we are here to smuggle all of your items and ideas to sell for our own business." Kasey glared at Kelly; George frowned and Fred laughed. Kelly smiled at Fred. "Actually I was only joking, but yes we are Kasey and Kelly, and we are here for the interview."

Fred smiled, "Well ladies if you will follow us into our office..." Fred pointed to the door and held in open for them. Kasey and Kelly walked in followed by Fred and George. They all sat down opposite each other. George spoke nonchalantly to them, "So on your application you said that you managed a hotel in France?" Kasey nodded. "Yes we did. We both speak French and we lived in France since we were little. We moved back to England last year." Fred smiled at Kelly. "Did you like living in France?" Kelly blushed. "Yes it was nice. But we were born here in London and moved when we were eight to France, but we like it better here in London. That's why we moved back."

George decided to ask why they wanted to help manage a joke shop. Kasey and Kelly grinned at each other. "Well... we are both pranksters and loved to skip classes when we were in school and such. We developed a few items. But we are skilled at paying for bills, and keeping places running, and in check." Fred smirked at Kasey, "You two are pranksters?" He asked in disbelief. "You bet cha." Kelly winked at Fred. George smiled. "Have you brought any of your developments with you?" Kasey and Kelly grinned. "As a matter of fact," Kasey started. "We actually did." Fred leaned on his elbow. "Care to show us?" Kelly got up, took a small pouch out of her pocket, and removed a handful of what looked like floo powder. She held in her hand then thrust it onto the floor, disappearing instantly and leaving a small cloud of smoke. George and Fred looked at the spot in disbelief. Kasey smirked at George. Fred yelped as something sat on his lap. Kelly appeared as another cloud of smoke was right beneath Fred's chair, and Kelly was sitting on his lap her arms around his neck. Kelly smiled at him, and he was blushing furiously. "We made that product earlier this year." "Vanishing smoke." Finished Kasey with a grin on her face. Kelly got off Fred lap and took a seat back in her chair. George looked impressed. "How did you make it?" Kelly took out the pouch again.

"In here is the powder. We started out with floo powder and changed it a bit. Instead of transporting you in the fire-""It makes you invisible." They both were grinning at Fred and George. Kelly continued, "We tested in a bit and used a complex invisibility charm, with the disillusionment charm. Then we used the opposite charms on a different set of floo powder to reappear. So the white is for invisibility and the blue works in the opposite way." Fred and George thought they had found their new managers for their store. Fred asked another question still in awe, "Have you ladies made anything else?" Kasey and Kelly's smiles grew wider on their faces. Kasey put on a pair of gloves, "Yes we have." She took out three balls and put them onto the Weasley's desk. They were a quaffle, bludger, and snitch. "Here," She motioned to the balls, "Are our Quacking Quaffles, Batty Bludgers, and Slithery Snitches." George cleared his throat. "So um what do they do?" Kasey who still had the gloves on tossed the quaffle to him. George caught it but with a loud crack and puff of black smoke George was now holding a duck. "Whoa." Said Fred stunned, staring dumbstruck at the duck in George's hands. George freaked and dropped the duck

Kasey and Kelly laughed as the duck continued to Quack. "They are set off by body heat, so you need to wear these special gloves we made to hold them without setting them off," Said Kelly. "What do the other ones turn into?" Fred asked. "Well the bludger turns into a bat, and the snitch a salamander. But they turn back after ten minutes." They all watched as the duck turned back into the quaffle. George looked at Fred who nodded, "You're hired." "Great." Said Kasey and Kelly together, "When do we start work?" Asked Kasey. George smiled, "Any time is good." They all got up, shook hands and got back up and went into the main part of the store. "Hey..." Kelly stopped, and they all looked at her. "Yes?" Asked Fred and George. "I think you guys should have a big demonstration of your products they day before the train leaves for Hogwarts... Maybe try to sell a bunch of your stuff then..." George and Fred looked at each other. "That is an excellent idea!" Fred burst out. Kasey smiled. "And while you two are demonstrating, we can be behind the counter selling the items, that way the demonstration could be going on at the same time. And you guys could demonstrate our products, and sell them if you like. Just we want credit of course." Kasey winked at George who blushed.

Kasey and Kelly had started working at the shop, and were having a great time with Fred and George. The four of them were all becoming pretty close...

---------------

Kasey, Kelly, Fred, and George walked down Diagon Alley a few days before the train to Hogwarts left, deciding where to eat. George had his arm around Kasey's waist, and Fred had his arm around Kelly's shoulders. They were all walking as a group, and decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron. They had just ordered when someone shouted, "Hey Fred and George!" Ron, Fred and George's brother, and Harry Potter were heading towards their table. "Hey." Said Fred and George at the same time. "Who are these two you are with?" Ron asked rather rudely. "Where are your manners Ron? This is Kasey," George motioned to Kasey. "And Kelly." He motioned to Kelly. Ron blushed, "Oh hi. I'm Ron-""Fred and George's brother." Kelly cut him off. "How'd you know?" Kasey smiled, "Your brothers here told us, and of course the red hair." Ron frowned slightly. "Oh well yah... and this is my Friend Harry-""Potter." Kelly cut him off again and Ron looked really annoyed. "I'm not sure if anyone doesn't know about him, lol." They all shook hands. "So how did you guys meet Fred and George?" Harry asked them. Kasey smiled. "Oh we work for them." Ron glared at Fred and George. "You guys didn't tell me you were hiring people." George sighed. "Why would you care little bro? I mean it's not like we would've hired you or anything." All of them except Ron laughed.

Harry and Ron ate lunch with them then they all left, going back to Diagon alley. As they entered George put his arm back around Kasey's waist, and Fred did the same except his arm was around Kelly's shoulders like before. Ron became stunned, "Are you guys going out with Fred and George?" Kasey, Kelly, Fred and George blushed. George spat nastily at him, "Mind your own business bro." The truth was they were close enough to be going out, but Fred and George hadn't actually asked them out yet cause they were afraid them all working together might be a problem. And right now Fred and George's main priority was their shop. Ron frowned at him, "Well are you guys?" None of them answered. Kasey decided to change the subject. "Do you guys want to go get ice cream?" They all nodded in agreement.

---------------

The next few days past and none of them brought up the subject of dating until the day before the big presentation in Fred and George's shop. George and Fred approached Kasey and Kelly, and brought them into their office. George cleared his throat. "Ladies... I... Fred has something to ask you." Fred looked at his brother in disgust. Fred looked down at his feet and spoke. "We were wondering if you two would go out with us." Kasey and Kelly quickly whispered in each other's ears then with a loud crack they disapperated. There was another loud crack and Kelly's was sitting on Fred's lap covering his eyes with her hand, and Kasey was standing behind George's chair, both her hands over his eyes. Kasey walked around the chair and sat on George's lap. What could Fred and George do? They were both basically blindfolded and taken aback. Kasey and Kelly winked at each other, kissed the two boys then with another crack they were back in their chairs across from the boys. They all grinned at each other.

The next day arrived fast. It was 11 in the morning and they were all setting up for the demonstration. Kasey and Kelly had also convinced Fred and George to sell sweets in their shop, so at the front counter were a line of sweets thought up by Kasey and Kelly. There were Caramel Ink Blots, which were little caramel balls in ink containers that you ate, and Chocolate Wands, Peanut Butter filled Chocolate Brooms, and much more. Business was booming as usual and the sweets added to the profit. In the shop they set up a small stage, where Fred and George would do the demonstration. They were releasing the Vanishing Powder, and the qudditch changing balls today for the first time.

It was noon and they all decided to take a break and go get some lunch where they were meeting Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for them at a booth. Harry started the conversation, "So how is business going?" George grinned. "Actually business is booming, and we just made a line of sweets that came in today, and some new products. There is going to be a demonstration at the shop at three if you guys are in the mood to stop by." "Sure." The three said together. They all ate and walked back down Diagon Alley. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Kasey and Kelly went into Flourish and Blotts.

Kasey and Kelly decided to look at more books on dragons and unicorns, since they wanted to start making joke items to do with magical creatures. Kelly was sitting on a bench in the shop reading a book on unicorns when a hand pushed it down. She looked up into the face of a tall boy who a sleek blond hair, who had two burly boys behind him. The boy in the front wore a smirk on his face. "Hello." He said coolly. A wrinkle appeared between Kelly eyebrows and she frowned slightly. "Um, hi." She replied. Malfoy smiled at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" "I'm Kelly Cormour." She said. "Well would a beautiful lady like your like to go out with me?" He asked as if he were a prize to be wanted. "Actually," Kelly started still frowning. "I have a boyfriend. Thanks."

Malfoy looked as if he was just slapped. "Really who?" "Hey Kelly!" Kelly spun around and Fred was striding towards her. "There you are." Kelly got up and kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy looked stunned, and glared at Fred. "Malfoy." Fred said coldly. "What do you and your body guards want?" Malfoy glared at him. "Nothing to do with you Weasley. That's all." Fred and Malfoy glared at each other. Kelly decided it was best to mention what Malfoy asked her out. She looked at Fred, "Draco Malfoy here just asked me out. But I told him I had a boyfriend." She put her arms around Fred's waist. Fred smirked at Malfoy. "Yep, that's right she's taken." Fred put his arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Lets go Kelly."

They walked out of the store and went into Quality Quidditch Supplies to meat up with George. "Hey where is Kasey?" George asked Kelly as they walked in. "Oh I think she said she was going to get ice cream. But I want to look around in here first, then we can go meet up with her." "Ok." Replied George. They looked around the shop for a while, staring at the new Cleansweep 12 that came out. It was a nice broom, but the Firebolt still remained the best in the market.

Meanwhile at the ice cream shop... Kasey was sitting reading about dragons while enjoying her ice cream when someone sat down next to her. She removed her gaze from the book, and looked into the face of a boy who a sleek blond hair, who had two burly boys behind him. The boy in the front wore a grin on his face. "Hello." He said casually. Kasey didn't grin but said, "Hello." In a somewhat cheerful voice. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He motioned to the boys behind him. "Nice to meet you." Kasey replied. "How old are you?" "I'm 19." Kasey put her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. She smiled at Malfoy who smirked. "Did you go to Hogwarts?" "Oh no I lived in France until last year." "How was it there?" "Oh it was wonderful, I moved back to London last year." "Awesome, I was wondering-""Kasey over here!" Malfoy looked around. George was waving at Kasey, who was standing with Fred and Kelly. George strode over to them. "Kasey what are you doing?" He asked furiously. "Um... Well I was having a conversation." "Yeah Weasley. Got a problem with that?" Sneered Malfoy. "Well quite frankly I do have a problem with it considering this is my girlfriend." Malfoy stared up at him glaring. "Come on Kasey we have to finish setting up in the shop." Kasey got up.

"I must be going. Maybe we can chat some other time." Kasey and George walked back over to Kelly and Fred. Malfoy had a furious look on his face, and he left the table. Kasey, Kelly, Fred and George all headed back to the shop to finish setting up. It was 10 minutes till 3 and people where gathering in the shop, waiting for the demonstration to begin. Fred and George leaped up onto the stage, while Kasey and Kelly remained behind the counter. "Wonderful people who have come to see the demonstration!" George shouted. "Some of ours products that we are going to demonstrate you have probably seen, but we are also releasing some new ones!" A bunch of people cheered and Fred and George beamed happily. And the show began. "Hey George would you mind holding my wand while I go get the box in the back?" "Why surely Fred!"

Fred handed George his wand, which turned into a rubber chicken. A bunch of people laughed. Fred jumped off stage, and came back with a box a minute later. Fred and George took out a bucket. "First for the demonstration out of our line of Skiving Snack Boxes will be or Puking Pastilles!" George bellowed. Fred and George each took out what looked like a multi-colored pill, ate the purple end, and each barfed into the bucket. They next munched the orange half and were fine again. Almost everyone clapped. Fred talked over the clapping. "Next in the demonstration are Fainting Fancies! And if we could have Kasey and Kelly come up here to demonstrate the effect?" Kasey and Kelly walked out from behind the desk, and Fred and George pulled them up on stage. "Don't ask us how we got such beautiful ladies to go out with us! Quite frankly, even we don't know." Fred said grinning. Kasey and Kelly blushed, and a bunch of people laughed. Kelly whispered in Fred's ear, "It's your great sense of humor." And she swiftly kissed him on the cheek causing him to turn a deep magenta.

Fred and George gave each of the girls a small purple pill and they ate it. Kasey instantly fell backwards into George's arms and Kelly fell forward, but was caught by Fred. The boys put a small blue pill into each of the girl's mouths and they instantly woke up. People clapped. "Next is our Nosebleed Nougat!" The twins bellowed. And so they proceeded is showing off the rest of their Skiving Snack Boxes they had developed. Next they decided to demonstrate their Extendable Ears by eavesdropping on a conversation Malfoy was having at the very back of the shop. Malfoy was standing surrounded by Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They were all whispering, although it didn't matter because they were heard on the extendable ears. The five of them were all too busy being preoccupied in their conversation to notice everyone else in the shop had gone quiet, listening to them.

Malfoy was talking mostly. "I mean it's like how could they get such beautiful girls to go out with them?" Theodore answered with a great sigh. "I seriously think that got that Granger girl or someone to make them a couple of love potions. I mean the Weasley's' are all such big gits..." Ron, George, Fred, and Ginny all went red, but continued eavesdropping with no notice. Pansy Parkinson took the pause to talk. "I mean they aren't that pretty even!" She was obviously jealous because she liked Malfoy, but he didn't like her back. Ginny decided they should bring them back to reality. "_Hem, hem."_ Malfoy and the rest looked around startled, and everyone in the shop. They all flushed madly. Fred glared at Malfoy. "Well that was an interesting-""You filthy, dirty, muggle loving-"A stream of swear words were exploding from Malfoy's mouth as he raced up to the stage, plowing people out of his way. Malfoy leapt up on the stage, as Fred stood thunderstruck, rooted to the spot. Malfoy thrust his arm back and was about to punch Fred. _WHAM._

Kelly's fist collided into Malfoy's nose. Malfoy fell backwards onto the stage, clutching his nose. Kelly stood in front of Fred, who had a look of awe on his face like everyone else in the shop. Malfoy was cursing under his breath, a few tears running down his face, obviously from the pain caused by the damage inflicted on him by Kelly. Kelly fists were clenched, and she was shaking with rage. "You foul worm, call Fred any of those words again and I swear you'll be sorry. And that goes for all of my friends." Kelly turned to Fred and kissed him on the cheek.

Malfoy leapt off the stage still swearing under his breath, and him and his friends left the shop, a lot of people glaring at them, or stood with their mouths opened as they left. Fred and George finally became aware of the demonstration and started talking again. "Well... um... On with the demonstration!" George chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. The demonstrated the Quacking Quaffles and Batty Bludgers. Everyone applauded when the balls turned into animals. "Next!" Beamed Fed, "Our the slithery snitches! And if we could Harry come up here to demonstrate the effect please?" Harry jumped up onto the stage, and Kasey handed him his Firebolt, which they had kept behind the counter. Harry swung his leg over the Firebolt, and kicked off lightly, to make sure his head didn't hit the ceiling. Fred released the snitch and Harry caught it in seconds. And with a puff of black smoke, the snitch was now a salamander stationed in Harry's palm. He landed next to George and opened his hand. The salamander lay there, and people clapped. Harry placed the salamander in the box, gave his broom back to Kasey, and leapt off the stage back into the crowd.

"And last for our demonstration! Is..." Fred and George took out a pouch in, grabbed a handful of powder and thrust it onto the floor, disappearing instantly, with a blast of smoke. Almost everyone gasped. With another spurt of smoke the twins reappeared, their arms high in the air waiting for applause. Everyone instantly applauded and cheered. "Vanishing Powder!" Boomed the twins over the applause. Kasey and Kelly climbed up onto stage. "The demonstration is now over! We hope you have enjoyed it!" Kelly nodded. "A new line of our sweets can also now be purchased at the counter! Help yourselves to anything there, and then get in line to purchase it! Price tags are on all of our items, so please don't come up and ask the price. And one more thing... Remember to have fun!" Everyone clapped and started picking things off the shelves to buy.

------------------------------

_I'll post up Chap. 2 after I finish chap. 3!! Please submit reviews ;;_


	2. To the Burrow and a Bang

Chap. 2- To the Burrow and a Bang

On the day of the demonstration, the shop had made a fortune off selling their products. It was amazing what they could have done with all the gold. They probably cool have bought a couple of decent brooms, or even a Firebolt. They didn't know what to do with the all the gold they were making. But it really didn't matter to them anyway. Fred and George decided to visit their parents back home at the Burrow. Fred and George had like their own apartment above their shop that came with the rent of the premises on Diagon Alley, so what was the point of living at home? They preferred to be on their own anyway. Kasey and Kelly had an apartment of their own in the center of London, but sometimes they would just sleep on the couches at Fred and George's place. It was more convenient anyway, than apparating back to their apartment. Although apparating took virtually no time, it had the disadvantage of getting headaches.

Fred and George asked Kasey and Kelly if they would like to come to the Burrow with them on Saturday. They gladly accepted, so on Saturday they all hopped into the twin's convertible and sped off, music blasting. It was about a two-hour drive to the Burrow, but it went by fast for the four of them. They reached the Borrow around two in the afternoon and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. Kasey and Kelly shook hands with her and they all went inside. "Have you four ate lunch yet?" Asked Mrs. Weasley politely. Fred's stomach gurgled and he scratched the back of his head. "No mom, we ate breakfast like four hours ago so I'd have to think were all probably hungry." The other three nodded in agreement. "Well why don't you dears go outside or something while I whip up some food." "Sounds good." Replied Kasey smiling.

Fred, George, Kasey and Kelly all headed outside into the field. You could hear birds chirping all about, and the wind swept your hair up, well providing an essence of wild flowers. In was incredibly peaceful. Kelly twirled about the field, spinning with laughter, until she fell in the grass on her knees from becoming to dizzy to know where earth and sky parted. Fred sat own next to her and hugged her tight to him. _She is just so beautiful, and she is the perfect for me._ Fred thought to himself, with a grin on his face. Kelly looked up into his face and noticed he was grinning. "What you grinning about, eh?" She asked chuckling. Fred blushed and replied, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Kasey giggled at them. Kasey walked over to them followed by George, who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto him in the grass. Fred and Kelly laughed as Kasey let out a squeal. George was on his back in the grass and Kasey was sitting on his stomach.

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
  
Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

It seemed liked five minutes had passed with the four of them sitting there together. They were only brought back into there senses when Mrs. Weasley yet that the food was done. They all ate a god amount of pasta and garlic bread. It was delicious and both girls complimented Mrs. Weasley on her cooking. After they ate they went up into Fred and George's room. Kasey and George sat on George's bed while Fred and Kelly sank onto Fred's. They played Exploding Snap, which kept them busy for a while. Mr. Weasley came home shortly after five accompanied by Bill who brought his girlfriend Fleur Delacour home with him to eat dinner there. After they were all introduced that sat down to eat. Again Mrs. Wealsey's cooking was excellent. Bill was chatting away happily to Fleur and his father about Gringotts, (the wizarding bank) and the twins, along with Kasey and Kelly were all deep in conversation about the shop. Mr. Weasley turned to Kasey and Kelly, "So did you girls go to Hogwarts?" Kasey turned to him. "Actually no. My sister and I went to Beaubaxtons, in France."

Fleur crinkled her eyebrows. "You two went to Beaubaxtons?" Kelly eyes grew wide with shock, as did Kasey's. Kasey rubbed the back of her head and looked down at her feet. "Yeah... um so anyway George what were you saying about the Vanishing Powder?" She asked turning to him, obviously desperate to change the conversation. "Oh yeah!" Said George startled. "As I was saying I think-" "'Ow old are you too?" Asked Fleur to Kasey glaring at her. "Err... we are nineteen." Fleur frowned at her. Kelly jumped up and pointed to the kitchen. "I... I... I think I'm going to get some water." And walked fast into the kitchen. Fleur was trembling out of rage. She was glaring at Kasey with immense hatred in her eyes. "Are you and 'er the girls zat went around to all of the girls dorms in Beaubaxtons on the last day of term zree years ago zat put bubble gum in everyone's 'air and put one 'and in warm water, and one 'and in cold water?" "What?!" Everyone was staring at Kasey. She smiled anxiously around and scratched the back of her head.

"Um... well yeah we did do that... I think I need a glass of water." She jumped up and raced into the kitchen after Kelly. Everyone was staring at her back as she left. Fleur fists were clenched and although it was obvious she wanted to torture them she thought over it and calmed down a bit. Kasey and Kelly were listening from in the kitchen. "Well thanks very much for 'aving us over but I think it would be best if we left" Fleur shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and her and Bill departed. Kasey and Kelly walked slowly back out of the kitchen. Fred was staring at Kelly? "Did you two actually do what she said you guys did?!" Fred had a voice of awe. Kelly smiled anxiously. "Actually yes it is true that we did do that." Fred smiled and turned to George. "That's sweet!" George was smirking. "I think our girls are basically as good of pranksters as us!" Mrs. Weasley frowned and Mr. Weasley chuckled.

The four of them got back to the apartment above the shop at around nine thirty at night. They were all tired and feel to bed right after getting back. Kelly groaned, rolled over and opened her eyes. The clock read 10:30. It took a moment to hit her. The shop was supposed to open an hour and a half ago. Kelly rolled back over to face Fred who had his arm around her waist, still sleeping. She smiled at him although of course he couldn't see cause he was sleeping. She kissed him gently on the lips and he began to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Fred it's ten thirty, we got to get up." He kissed he forehead then climbed out of bed. None of the group got changed before going to bed, so they all slept in their clothes. Kelly rubbed her eyes and went into George's room to wake him and Kasey up. Kelly shook the bed. "Get up, get up sleepy heads!" George sat bolt right up and ran his fingers through his hair. Kelly laughed, and Kasey rolled her eyes.

They all got dressed and opened the shop. A few little kids came in and bought some sweets, and a few older girls who looked in their young twenties came in. They all walked up to the counter. "Hey can you point us in the direction of your Vanishing Powder?" She asked looking from Fred to George. Kasey frowned slightly. "Sorry we just ran out yesterday. We should have more in by the end of this week." The girl continued looking at Fred and George, "Ok thanks." She added with a smile and turned and left... But not before winking at both of the boys. Both Kasey and Kelly glared after her and her friends. Like usual they closed up their shop for an hour to go have lunch. They ate at the Leaky Cauldron and stopped for some ice cream afterwards. They all departed to go back to the shop, but Kasey and Kelly decided to go to the bookshop instead to try to find more ideas on dragons and unicorns. Kasey and Kelly came back to the shop about an hour later with 3 books. George tried to comfort them; since it was obvious they weren't really pleased. "Did you guys find anything yet to build off of?" Kasey sighed, "Nope. We haven't thought up any new ideas yet... sorry to let you guys down."

George tilted he head. "Aw, you guys aren't disappointing us. And I'm sure an idea will click soon enough." He stated affectionately. Kasey blushed. Fred rolled his eyes and Kelly giggled. They sold some more items that day, and had a bunch more pouches of Vanishing Powder in the works. The Quacking Quaffles, Batty Bludgers, and Slithering Snitches were also selling well in the shop. The twins were also selling their Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs and Canary Creams in the shop. An idea came to Kasey's head. "Hey guys you know how in your seventh year you set off your wildfire wizbangs inside the school?" George looked puzzled. "Yeah." "Well I think we should set them off here in Diagon Alley." Fred and George shouted, "What?!" "What?" Kasey asked innocently. "Are you serious? Will get caught!" Fred was goggling at her. Kasey smirked. "Fine Kasey and I will set them off then. We understand if you guys are _scared._" The last word impacted the twins hard. "Hey we aren't scared!" They shouted in unison. Kasey rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said quietly. "So are you two in or not?" Kelly asked. Fred and George grinned at each other. "Were in." Kasey smiled. "Excellent. I was thinking this Saturday at two o'clock in the morning. What do you guys think?" "Sounds good." The others nodded.

The next day was Thursday and they all decided to visit the Burrow again since Charlie and Bill were also going to visit. Instead of driving this time they decided to apparate since it was a lot quicker. They ate in the Leaky Cauldron as usual then went back to the shop quickly to close it before they left. When they arrived at the Burrow Charlie and Bill were already there. They were having a conversation about the Order, but stopped talking once Kasey and Kelly came in. Fred and George hadn't mentioned the Order of the Phoenix yet to them, since it didn't cross their minds too. Fred and George didn't do a lot of work for the Order, since they had their shop to tend to, and more of the older members handled important things that went on. Kasey and Kelly overheard a little of what the others were saying and immediately started questioning them, because of their curiosity of it.

"What were you saying about an Order Mr. Weasley?" Asked Kelly hopefully. "Oh nothing you need to worry about." He said hastily. "Oh come on, me and Kasey want to know! Don't we Kasey?" "Yup, yup we do!" Kasey added smiling. Mrs. Weasley frowned at them. "You heard Arthur, it's nothing you girls need to worry about." She snapped. Fred rolled his eyes and Kelly shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out eventually." Mrs. Weasley glared at her. "I should think not." She scowled and let the room. Fred frowned after her. Him and George had actually talked about telling Kasey and Kelly about the Order. Bill shrugged, "Well how about we all go out and have a go on our old brooms?" There was a general agreement and they all headed outside to fly around a bit. Kasey and Kelly didn't play quidditch, but they loved to watch, and they flew through the skies, leaving their hair windswept as they hopped off the brooms. They sat down on the grass and watched as the four Weasley brothers passed the quaffle back and forth.

The girls were lying on their backs, and the boys were having a conversation amid their brooms. "So how come mom and dad don't want Kasey and Kelly knowing about the Order?" Inquired Fred. Charlie shrugged and tossed the quaffle to George who caught it easily. "I thought Dumbledore wanted more members." George stated partially puzzled and frowning slightly. George passed the quaffle onto Bill. "Well he does, but older members you know. More experienced I guess. And now everyone is alert Voldemort's back so we don't need anyone trying to really convince the community." Kasey lifted her head a tad and noticed the guys' mouths moving in turns. "What do you think those guys are talking about, eh? Perhaps that Order or something..." Kelly lifted her head a tad and smirked.

"Well I really don't know. But I'd like to find out." Kasey grinned and Kelly took two extendable ears out of her pocket, and handed one to Kasey. They stuck them into their ears and watched the ears extend up the sides of trees closest to the boys, contently trying to listen into the conversation. The girls could hear Bill's voice but it was hard to make out the exact words of what he was saying. "-Well I mean it's partly the fact that we haven't directly established who's side their on." Fred glared at Bill. "Our you calling our girl friends deatheaters?" Fred snapped heatedly at his brother. Kasey and Kelly were both confused, and exchanged looks of puzzlement toward one another. They hadn't known Bill long but why would he think that they were deatheaters? They certainly weren't and most definitely hoped they hadn't given the Weasley family that impression.

"No, no Fred I'm not implying that. I guess it's because mom and dad aren't sure if we can trust them that's all." Bill paused, and passed the quaffle onto Charlie. Just then George saw something oddly long, thin and skin colored slithering around a branch on a nearby tree. Apparently both him and Fred had seen the extendable ear because the next second they had whipped their brooms around at the same time to face Kasey and Kelly. "Oh no." Kasey and Kelly had noticed the boys facing them with absolutely furious looks on their faces. "Busted." Muttered Kelly to Kasey. Fred and George were speeding towards them on their brooms. The guys landed next to Kasey and Kelly with incredibly angry looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Kasey asked casually yawning. The girls smiled innocently up at them. George stared down at them heatedly. "Yes there is something blooming wrong!" He bellowed angrily, bent over and tugged the extendable ear painfully out of Kasey ear, holding it up. Kasey rubbed her ear. "Oh _that_." Kasey stated cheerfully. Fred his broom onto the ground out of frustration. "OUR PRODUCTS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE USED ON US! THEY ARE CREATED FOR THE PURPOSE OF BEING USED OF EAVSDROPPING ON OTHERS!" Kasey frowned. "Yes and you guys being the others there." Fred and George's face turned a deep red purely out of such great anger at being eavesdropped on by their girlfriends.

Kelly started laughing hysterically, hitting the ground with her fist. Fred glared down at her, his brows flared. "What on earth could be so funny?" He demanded. Kelly was still laughing. "Oh nothing-." More laughter. "Just thinking about how cute you are when you yell." And Kelly's laughter continued. George and Kasey rolled their eyes and Fred if possibly went now even redder from blushing. Kelly winked at Fred once her laughter died away, who smiled back at her. She held out her hands, which Fred grabbed and pulled her up. "You two are lucky it's impossible to hold a grudge against you, yah know?" Fred sighed. Kasey now held her hands up too, but instead she pulled George down onto the grass besides her laughing. Kasey laid her head on George's chest and Kelly slowly put her arms around Fred's neck, and kissed him gently but passionately on the lips.

Charlie, who was still hovering above the scene on his broom by Bill, merely chuckled while Bill rolled his eyes. They all shortly went inside to find Mr. And Mrs. Weasley starting to go at it on the couch. Fred and George had come in first accompanied by Kasey and Kelly. Kelly gasped, and placed and hand over her eyes, and Kasey had spun around and clutched onto George's arms. Fred had turned away, and George was in the process of doing the same thing when Bill and Charlie came into the house. "Oh my god." Muttered Bill goggling at his parents. Charlie had a look of absolute disgust on his face. "Mom! Dad! Cut it out!" Mr. And Mrs. Weasley turned to face their children and the two girls.

Mrs. Weasley looked wide-eyed and shocked, and Mr. Weasley was hastily re-buttoning his shirt up. Fred and George had the same thoughts going through their minds. _Oh my god. I can't believe our girlfriends just witnessed our parents starting to go at it on the couch. _Kelly made a gurgling sound and Kasey still had her forehead pressedagainst George's shirt. Mrs. Weasley slid her shoes back on and stood up. "Well, I guess I better get started on dinner now." With a small laugh and an anxious look on her face she fled into the kitchen. Fred and Kelly, who had been planning on going up into Fred's room to make out neither felt like doing that anymore. Would you honestly after seeing to relatively older people going at it? Didn't think so...

The group all ate dinner together in silence, obviously not wanting to discuss the events that happened prior that day. Mrs. Weasley kept glancing anxiously at her husband, but he kept his eyes on his plate throughout dinner. Again, as always Mrs. Weasley's cooking was excellent, and Kasey made a mental note to thank her at the end of dinner. He silence continued, and only ended when dinner came to a close. They all thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the food, and having them over, then departed. They apparated back to Diagon Alley, and the four twins began to prepare for the on coming events of that night, or morning.

It had just turned midnight, and they were all discussing in the apartment above the shop what they should buy with all the profits they were making. Fred and George had talked about buying the new Cleansweeps for each of their siblings, Ron and Ginny. Although they weren't sure if Kasey and Kelly would approve, considering some of the products were their creation and accounted for quite a bit of the galleons they had stored. "I think it is a marvelous idea!" Beamed Kasey. "Yeah as long as you say the brooms are from us too that is." Added Kelly. "Excellent." Chorused Fred and George.

They continued to talk about the shop until it was twelve minutes past one, when it struck them all. "Hey, were supposed to set off the Wizbangs off in about forty-five minutes, remember?" Piped up Kasey. "Ah right you are my darling." Smirked George happily. So the group trooped down into the store area, each grabbed a box of Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs, a pouch of Vanishing Powder and they were off down Diagon Alley. The group decided to set them off right outside the Leaky Cauldron. Fred, George, Kasey, and Kelly walked slowly down Diagon Alley due to the heavy crates and dropped them onto the street right outside the pub. George's watch read 1:42. Slowly, and carefully they started to unload the contents of each container, making sure to be quiet while they worked.

It was now 1:49 and they had a few more to place beside the others. The group placed the last rockets down, and ran the crates back into the shop. Fred, George, Kasey, and Kelly all hurried back to where they had set up. It was 1:57 according to the watch by this time. The gang nodded, each took out a handful of powder and vanished again with a small cloud of smoke. They all took their positions close to the wizbangs. They counted down together. Three... two... one. Spells were quickly shot to ignite the ends and _BANG_. The wildfire wizbangs were off rocketing throughout Diagon Alley in seconds.

* * *

_I Haven't quite finished Chapter 3 but it's almost done xD yeah... please submit reviews!!_


	3. Inside the Order

Chap. 3- Inside the Order

**Chaos of Flames in Diagon Alley**

_This morning at promptly two a.m. an alarming bang sounded off in Diagon Alley. The cause was due to fireworks being set off right out side the Leaky Cauldron. Well the people behind the fireworks being set off are un-know the type of fireworks are. The Wealsey's Wildfire Wizbangs are still zooming shrilly above the scene. We have tried Vanishing and stunning and other tactics to remove them from Diagon Alley, which result in the fireworks to multiply and to cause small explosions. If anyone knows how to get rid of these fireworks please contact officials in the Ministry of Magic. Some of the shops have been closed all day so far since the rockets keep exploding right by the entrances and it is safer to stay out of Diagon Alley for now. A repot about the rockets will be in the newspaper tomorrow. Please check for an update._

Hermione read this aloud to Harry and Ron while sitting at the Gryffindor table in Hogwarts at breakfast. "Oh my god." Hermione said softly. "I bet you guys Fred and George set them off." There was a picture above the article of the fireworks zooming madly around and some Ministry officials casting different spells on them in Diagon Alley. Ron crinkled his nose and Harry sighed. "Sorry Hermione but I felt that was kind of obvious." Said Harry buttering a piece of toast. Hermione frowned at him. Ron looked down at his plate. "I wouldn't really be surprised if Kasey and Kelly had something to do with it too... but who knows." Ron shrugged and stuffed a sausage into his mouth. Hermione looked at him disgusted. "I hope they at least tell the Ministry how to get rid of them." Harry frowned. "They proved to be a really good disturbance though here in the castle. Maybe we should find out if Umbridge still works for the Ministry and send her a letter complaining about them." Ron snickered.

"Ron that is _not funny_." Hermione retorted at him. Ron raised his eyebrows. "Ok. _Fine_ so it was somewhat funny." Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "_What_?" She shot menacingly at him. "Ah I was just thinking about how you two would make a funny couple. Bickering all the time." Hermione blushed and Ron laughed. "So anything else good in the Daily Prophet, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Nope." She replied tonelessly. Harry looked at his watch. "We better get going. We have potions this morning, and you know if were late again Snape would surely force a dreadful potion upon us." Hermione and Ron nodded. They all swung their bags over their shoulders and walked to the dungeons.

Fred, George, Kasey and Kelly had the shop open, since most of the fire works were rocketing around on the other end of Diagon Alley. Business wasn't good that morning but they were all having a real good laugh about all the wizbangs. "-And Nicki came by this morning- and told us her boss- was absolutely going nuts- about the fireworks!" Kelly stammered in between laughs. They all laughed at this. "That is funny, although who is Nicki?" Asked George puzzled. "Ah, she is a friend of ours we met last week who works in Quality Quidditch Supplies. She's really nice, and only a year younger than us." Fred smiled, "Really? Hmm, you guys should take us to meet her!" Kasey grinned. "Ok, how about we go right now since there isn't like anyone here since the wizbangs are about." They all nodded and left to go visit Nicki.

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and Nicki was standing behind the counter fiddling with papers. "Hey!" Burst Kelly. Nicki looked up and smiled, "Hey Kasey and Kelly!" They all gave each other high-fives and sat on the counter talking. Kasey and Kelly introduced Fred and George to Nicki. "If I didn't know better I'd say you four were the cause of the fiasco this morning." Joked Nicki. Fred winked at her, "Right in one." Nicki frowned. "Phooey, you guys should have invited me along!" Kasey patted her back. "Next time we'll remember too." Nicki nodded. "Well if you say so." They all laughed. "So Nicki do you know if the new Cleansweep Twelve is any good? Seen anyone have a go on it?" Nicki smirked.

"Well actually... you guys could have a go on one if you want. I've seem some people on them in the back room, and they look like the handle really well." Fred and George goggled at her. "Are you serious?" They asked together astounded. Nicki smiled, "Well yes. I can just grab a Cleansweep in the back room and we could go into the flying area." So they all followed Nicki into the back where they kept all the brooms locked up, she carefully took out a Cleansweep Twelve and they headed into the flying room. It was deserted, and Nicki handed the broom to George. George gently swung his leg over the broom and kicked off. It was an incredible feeling, especially compared to his old broom. Nicki, Kasey, Fred and Kelly sat on the bench in the room watching George's progress in the air. "Wow," Said Kasey softly. "It handles really nicely." Nicki beamed. "It sure does."

George stayed in the air for a few minutes before landing and handing the broom over to his brother. "Looked like it handled well Bro." Fred smirked at George. "You'll see..." Said George smiling. George sat next to Kasey and watched Fred mount the broom, and kickoff. Fred only stopped after Kelly called him down for the fourth time, telling him off for keeping them so long. "Sorry Kelly." Kelly was glaring at him. "You should be! We were supposed to be at the shop fifteen minutes ago!" Nicki and Kasey were giggling in the background. George had his back to Fred laughing. They all thanked Nicki then headed back to the shop. Kelly was still mad at Fred and didn't talk to him for an hour. Fred couldn't take in any longer and grabbed her when she least expected it and kissed her. Kelly then on couldn't old her grudge against Fred and started giggling.

Kasey started giggling too and George rolled his eyes. They had a good business day since the fireworks had been removed about mid afternoon, and later went back and bought the two brooms for Ron and Ginny. Although they were expensive the money really didn't matter. They put the brooms in the apartment and left for muggle London to get something for dinner. They decided to invite Nicki along. They had an excellent dinner at an Italian restaurant and then headed back to Diagon Alley.

**Report About the Fireworks**

_The Fireworks have all been removed from Diagon Alley. We assure the community that it is now safe to stroll down Diagon Alley and venture into all of your favorite shops as usual. Although the fireworks have been removed around mid-afternoon they did cause a bit of damage. The fires were put out easily but quite a few owls escaped from the Magical pet shop, which were high priced. Although it is not a devastating blow the owner hopes the owls will return. Thanks to the Ministry for repairing a lot of the damage and for removing the fireworks. Let us hope that fireworks won't be set off again, because if they are the criminals could face up to 3 months in the wizarding prison Azkaban. Security trolls have been station around various places in Diagon Alley as a precaution for the time being._

Hermione read the Daily Prophet out load to the boys the next day. Hermione folded up the paper and placed it in her lap. "Well at least the fireworks have been removed from Diagon Alley now." Hermione stated briskly. Ron frowned, "You say that like it's a good thing." Harry laughed. Hermione glared at the both of them. "Yes it is a good thing Ron, because now the shops can reopen. And I'm surprised that Fred, George, Kasey and Kelly weren't caught." Ron rolled his eyes and they all began to eat breakfast. Half way through Harry frowned. "I'm actually not surprised that none of them were caught." "What?" Hermione snapped at him. Harry frowned at her. "Well I mean they had the vanishing powder right? So all they had to do was place the fireworks, vanish then set them off and run back to the shop." Ron glanced at Harry. "He's right Hermione, doesn't seem that difficult." Hermione glared at them before standing up and leaving, heading up the marble staircase.

It was the beginning of October now and Fred and George had finally convinced their parents about letting Kasey and Kelly know about the order. Mrs. Weasley had gotten thoroughly annoyed by now from them ragging on her; she had no choice basically but to accept. Mr. Weasley had sent a letter with Errol asking weather the twins could bring Kasey and Kelly to Grimmwauld Place to learn about the order and meet with members of the order. Mr. Weasley hadn't had a response yet from Dumbledore, but he assured the twins it wouldn't be long before he replied. "Dad did he send a response yet?" Nagged George. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast and became very aggravated with the twins.

Fred, George, Kasey and Kelly had stayed at the Burrow over night since it was Saturday, and the shop opened late on Sundays. "Stop asking your father! You know he would have told you if Errol had returned saying if it was ok to take the girls to the Order!" Mrs. Weasley had forgotten about keeping her voice down, and about the girls. Just then Kasey and Kelly came down the stairs rubbing their eyes and scratching the back of their heads. "Take us where?" Asked Kelly yawning. All the Weasley's eyes got big, with shock. "What?" Snapped Mrs. Weasley. Kasey stared at George confused. "Oh, it's nothing dears." She said turning away, and started setting out plates. Kasey looked around at Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. "Um, did we miss something? All of you guys seem to be acting strange." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "You two heard Molly. It's nothing to worry about."

Kelly was staring at him frowning. "Mr. Weasley I'm sorry, but some how I don't find that believable. We heard the word Order come up again, and quite frankly Kasey and myself would like to know what this Order is all about." Kasey nodded vigorously from behind her sister's back. Mrs. Weasley ushered her husband and the rest of them to sit down. "You two heard Arthur and myself, now stop asking questions." "But-"Started Kasey. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "That's enough. It's time to eat." They all sat down and ate. Mr. Weasley asked them how the shop was going. Fred beamed. "It's booming and we actually just bought Ron and Ginny Christmas presents." "Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What did you buy them?" Mrs. Weasley was taking a sip of coffee. "We bought them each the new Cleansweep Twelve's." Mrs. Weasley snorted her coffee out onto the table. Their dad look astounded. "Are you serious? Those must have cost a lot." Kasey smirked. "Kelly and I have a friend who works at Quality Quidditch Supplies, so we got a small discount."

The four of them left after breakfast to get back to the shop. Nicki came by a little later when her shift ended to hang out with them. Nicki was leaning on the counter, Fred and George were behind it, Kelly was standing right in front of Fred; his arms around her waist and Kasey was sitting on the counter. "So where were all of you guys this morning?" Chuckled Nicki winking at Kasey. Kasey snorted, "Sorry to disappoint you Nicki but no. We were at the Burrow having breakfast with George's parents. Nicki looked a tad shocked. "Oh, oops sorry guys." Fred laughed. "That's alright just don't jump to conclusions next time." They all laughed. "So has anyone else bought any Cleansweeps yet?" George asked. Nicki looked a little taken aback. "Hmm... I think Lucius Malfoy placed an order for one." "Really?" Asked Fred and George together. "Yeah. I heard my boss talking, and she said his son got the Slytherin Team Captain at Hogwarts or something." She said shrugging.

Kasey frowned. "Do you know who the Gryffindor Team Captain is?" She said turning to George. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Harry." He said casually. Kelly nodded. "I haven't seen him play but I've heard from sources he's really good." Fred rolled his eyes, "Well Kelly what are your sources?" Kelly laughed and retorted, "Well what are your sources of this Order your parent's talk about?" George opened his mouth a tad. "Err... Ask us no questions and we'll tell no lies." Kasey raised her eyebrows. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" George looked down at the floor and muttered, "Nothing..." "Whatever." Snapped Kasey. "Hermione told us you told Her, Ron and Harry that during your seventh year." Nicki frowned, "What Order?" Fred glared at her. "Let's go get ice cream." He suggested. They all nodded and left to go get ice cream. "What is this Order?" Nicki mumbled to Kelly under her breath as they were leaving. Kelly shook her head. "We don't know."

A week went by and still no letter from Dumbledore arrived yet. Fred and George were getting ticked off now. "Hey guys will you be alright here for an hour by yourselves?" Fred asked sweetly. Kelly raised her eyebrows. "No Fred. Were each five years old and have a need to scream out mommy every ten seconds to keep us satisfied. And of course we go spastic and cry if we don't have toys to play with." The three others laughed. "Of course we'll be fine! What do you take us for?" Kelly then said rolling her eyes. "Well alright... are you _sure_ you won't go spastic the second we leave?" Fred asked concernedly. "Pfft." Kelly kicked him in the shin. "Owe!" Fred yelped. Kasey was clutching her sides from laughing along with George. "Skedaddle you two. We'll be fine." Finished off Kasey. George kissed her and Fred stuck his tongue out at Kelly and gave her a swift kiss before him and George disapperated.

George and Fred hit the floor in the kitchen in the Burrow. They walked together over to the clock. The hand that showed where their father was, was pointing to 'Ministry of Magic' and the hand that showed where their mother was pointed to 'The Order'. Fred frowned at the clock. "She's at the Order now but yet we still haven't heard from Dumbledore." George shook his head. "We should go to the Order now and talk to Dumbledore." Fred nodded and they departed for the Order. The grabbed each grabbed a handful of floo powder from the small flowerpot on the mantle of the living room fireplace. Fred stepped into the fireplace first, yelled, "Number Twelve Grimmwauld Place!" And with a burst of Green flames he was gone. George copied Fred and stepped of the kitchen fireplace beside his brother in number twelve Grimmwauld Place. Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley. George frowned at his mother. "Now, now mother we are part of the Order too now aren't we?" Mrs. Weasley flushed. "Why are you here though?" Fred shook his head. "We came to speak with old man Dumbledore to see if he had sent the reply yet." Mrs. Weasley stared at him. "Fred you know Dumbledore wouldn't be at the Order now. He's at Hogwarts." George was getting severely irritated now. "Fine we'll just pop into his fire instead." Lupin sighed. "You can't just go doing that boys. But if you want we can send him a note fast." Fred looked puzzled. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Lupin rolled his eyes and took out a slip of red parchment from his pocket. "Here," He said handing the parchment to Fred. "Write what you want to ask him on that then we can send it." George frowned at Lupin, but Fred was already writing away madly on the parchment. George bent over his brother's shoulder to read what he was writing. Fred folded the note and handed it back to Lupin. Lupin wrote on the front,

_Dumbledore, Headmaster's Office_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

He then placed in on the table and it bust onto flame and disappeared. Fred and George gasped. "What did you set in on fire for?" George demanded angrily. Lupin sighed. "It was sent to Dumbledore. If he's in his office he would've seen it appear on his desk. "Oh." Said Fred quietly. George checked his watch. "We left the shop only like twenty minutes ago so we can stay here for a little while." Tonks smiled and Mrs. Weasley nodded. They all grabbed Butterbeers and sat down at the kitchen table. Fred took a sip and asked, "So what were you guys talking about before we dropped by?" Tonks chuckled. "Well we were actually talked about Kasey and Kelly." Mrs. Weasley shot a reproachful look a Tonks and then focused her vision on her hands in her lap. George stared at Tonks. "And what were you three saying about our girlfriends?" Fred folded his arms. "Nothing George nothing. Let's drop it." Mrs. Weasley said hastily. Lupin frowned slightly and Fred rolled his eyes.

They all gasped suddenly as a small flame appeared in the air and a small red piece of parchment floated down onto the table. George grabbed the parchment, and unfolded it; he read it with Fred reading it over his shoulder. Their eyes both grew wider as they darted back and forth over the parchment. "Well?" Mrs. Weasley demanded impatiently. "Old man Dumbledore says that Errol only arrived yesterday and he wanted him to rest before sending him off again. He wrote that he sent Errol about two hours ago, and sent one letter to our shop..." George's voice trailed off and Lupin and Tonks exchanged glances. Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew wide in shock. "They didn't... It wouldn't have..." She couldn't seem to find the right words to describe the situation. They all were wondering the same thing. Had the letter arrived at the shop yet?

Back in the shop...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow xx sry I didn't update this in forever I'll try to update more often...


	4. Allies of Dumbledore

Chap. 4- Allies of Dumbledore

Back in the Shop... Kasey and Kelly were staring down at the letter lying on the counter that they had just minutes ago removed from an owls leg. Kasey and Kelly didn't feel guilty in the least reading the mail because they knew Fred and George wouldn't care… usually. Kasey was staring at the parchment her mouth a tad open, and Kelly was frowning slightly. The letter in question read,

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Yes it is fine with me for your girlfriends, Kasey and Kelly, to join the Order of the Phoenix, if in fact they want to join. You can take them to visit the Order when you feel they are ready, and have taken in all the information you have provided them with. Give them the slip entrusted in the letter then burn it right afterwards. You may take them to meet with the other members of the Order once they accept to join. I shall hope to receive your reply soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_P. S. –Please don't send a letter with Errol again. He is not fully able to make such far journeys. Good Day_.

Kasey and Kelly had read this over at least 3 times each. And then turned their attention to the slip inside the envelope. Which said,

_Number 12 Grimmwauld Place, London_

Where was Number 12 Grimmwauld Place? And why hadn't Fred and George mentioned The Order of the Phoenix to them before? They both realized that they had twice overheard the Weasley's talking about this Order. Kelly shook her head. "Their whole family is in this Order I bet." Kasey's eyebrows had crinkled. "Your probably right." As Dumbledore instructed Kasey lit the slip of parchment with the address on fire. They both watched it crinkle up in flames and spurts in silence. "Well…" started Kelly cautiously. "I think we should wait till they get back to give them a chance to explain." Kasey nodded then grabbed the parchment to read again. "Hey." "Hmm?" Asked Kelly retreating behind the counter of the shop. "I think they wanted to tell us." Kelly frowned. "What makes you think that? If they wanted to tell us they could've." Kasey rolled her eyes. "Well in the letter in said this was a _response_, right?" Kelly raised her eyebrows.

It took a minute to hit her. "Oh." Said Kelly quietly. Kasey chuckled and Kelly rolled her eyes. "I want ice cream..." Kasey sighed. "You always do." Kelly grinned, "Well of course!" They locked the shop and the stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if Nicki could join them for ice cream. Her boss said she could take a twenty-minute break, so they all left for the ice cream parlor. "So what's up guys?" Nicki asked smiling at them. What were they supposed to say? "Well business is going good as usual." Kasey stated flatly. Kelly nodded. They all sat down and ordered. Kasey and Kelly kept exchanging glances. Should they tell Nicki about the Order? I think not. They only just found out themselves today.

-------------------------

Fred and George apparated right back to the shop. They looked around but the girls weren't there. Fred started panicking and George was breathing fast from running into the apartment upstairs. "They – wouldn't – have – left – do – you – think?" Said George panting, his hands on his knees. He looked at Fred still breathing heavily. Fred looked somewhat worried but shook his head. "I honestly don't know." Fred sighed. "Maybe they just… went to get ice cream." George frowned. "Oh yes Fred. The first thing on Kasey's mind once she read that letter would be to go get ice cream." George said sarcastically. Fred frowned. "Well… maybe not the first thing on Kasey's mind. But it wouldn't pass by me as one of the first things on Kelly's mind." George shrugged. "Well, it won't hurt to check will it?" They both left the shop heading for the ice cream parlor. Wouldn't you have guessed? There was Kasey, Kelly and Nicki sitting ice cream and talking happily away between each other. Fred and George exchanged angry glances and strode over to the girl's table.

The three girls looked up as the boys approached. "Hey." Smiled Nicki brightly. George and Fred turned to their girlfriends. "Where the bloody hell were you! We came back to the shop to find you guys gone!" George yelled at them. Kasey glared at him reproachfully, "George were in public! Control your temper!" Kelly frowned and Nicki looked taken aback and looked at her watch. "I'm really sorry to interrupt your quarrel but I got to head back to the shop now." Kasey and Kelly said goodbye and Nicki headed to the shop by herself. Fred and George waited for Kasey and Kelly to finish their ice cream before they all headed back to the shop. "Well?" Demanded Fred. Kasey gaped at him at Kelly was starting to get mad. "Well What?" She snarled angrily. George held up the letter. Kasey bit her lip and Kelly folded her arms. "So?" Asked Kelly casually.

Fred looked dumbstruck. "What so you mean so! When did we give you permission to go through our mail!" Kasey shook her head. "You never yelled at us about it before, it just seemed ok." George looked outraged. "That's business stuff though! This was more personal." Kasey sighed. "Either you guys can continue to yell at us pointlessly for reading the letter, or you can tell us about the Order." Fred seemed to protest at first but the twins decided to tell them, since they were the ones who wanted to tell them in the first place. The girls listened as the twins told them all about the Order, and about the members. It was arranged that on Saturday the girls would be brought to the Order. Both the girls were a tad anxious and excited but hid it well.

On Saturday they drove down to the underground train station and caught a train to take them just outside of London. They all got off and walked toward Grimmwauld Place together. They felt a chill in the air as the approached numbers eleven and thirteen, but number twelve seemed to not exist. Kelly shivered slightly and Kasey frowned. As they approached number eleven Grimmwauld Place the numbers eleven and thirteen moved apart to allow number twelve to come forth. Kasey and Kelly opened their mouths in awe and Fred and George led them inside. It was a little chilly inside and musty but it was an amazingly cleaner than when the Order adopted Sirius's old house as their headquarters. Talking could be heard from a room down the hall, and Fred and George led the girls down into the kitchen where the talking was coming from. They pushed the door opened and peered down into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks were all in the kitchen bent over the table talking. Fred cleared his throat and Mrs. Weasley jumped. George snickered and led the girls down stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" Kelly and Kasey chimed a bit happily." Mrs. Weasley had a neutral look on her face. They all knew that Mrs. Weasley wasn't very fond of the two girls, for a reason that no one knew. "Oh, hi you two." Fred frowned at the fact his mother couldn't be politer and gave her a questioning look. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and turned away. The twins introduced Kelly and Kasey to Lupin and Tonks. Tonks instantly took a liking to the two girls and Lupin couldn't understand why Mrs. Weasley acted like she did. The girls were very polite and friendly. Soon Lupin, Tonks, the Twins, Kasey, and Kelly were laughing. Mrs. Weasley was scowling at them from over by the stove. Lupin smiled at the girls, "So you two are looking forward to joining the Order are you?" Kasey nodded. "Most definitely." Tonks grinned brightly. "We'll have to arrange a meeting for you two with Dumbledore. Probably on a weekend would be best." Kelly tilted her head. "Well we could meet him here, or at Hogwarts… when and wherever suits him is fine with us." Mrs. Weasley made an impatient noise. Fred glared at her and Lupin frowned. "Did you want to add something Molly?" Mrs.. Weasley scoffed again and muttered, "Dumbledore has more important things to do than meet with these two." George looked scandalized and Kasey and Kelly looked taken aback. "Molly I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to meet with them, and I'm sure he'd want to you know to discuss matters about the Order." Mrs. Weasley headed up the stairs and said in her most sarcastic tone, "I'm sure." The Twins glared after her. Lupin shrugged. "Don't mind her… She'll just have to deal with it." Fred nodded.

To everyone's surprise Dumbledore met with Kasey and Kelly the very next day and they were made official members of the Order. Mrs. Weasley highly objected to them eating dinner at headquarters, but Fred and George were persistent. After the table was cleared George beckoned his mother upstairs into the drawing room while everyone downstairs said their good byes. "Mother, I want you to tell me right now why you dislike Kasey and Kelly." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "George I'm sorry but I prefer Alicia and Angelina to… those two trouble makers." George goggled at his mother. "Is this what all this is about!" Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Basically." George looked disgusted. "You are unbelievable." Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "At least Alicia and Angelina were making something of themselves and were intelligent!" George stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean? You still haven't been able to get over Fred and I opening the joke shop have you?" Again she sighed. "Look they are working for you, nothing good can come of this. And no I have not! I have repeated over and over again that a joke shop is not a suitable career. I still wish you would have gone into the Ministry." George shook his head. "Sorry mother but Fred and I really like Kasey and Kelly and would appreciate it if you could be politer to them. They have done nothing wrong. And as for the joke shop, it is what Fred and I have always wanted to do and you should be happy for us I feel." With that George walked off leaving his mother speechless.

-------------------------

Bleh sorry it's short... But I felt that was a good place to end the chapter. I actually have an idea for the next chap and I will hopefully have it up soon

Sorry I took so long to update -cough- I'm lazy... Love me neway?


End file.
